Umbra
Plot My name is William, and I was once a regular Minecraft player until something very strange happened to me. Here's the reason why I left Minecraft... My best friend, Henry, told me about a really good game called Minecraft. So much insistence from my friend makes me being interested in the game, so, some weeks later, I bought the Alpha version of the game. I got really attached to the game, at some point I played lots of hours per day with Henry. Certain day, I was playing online with Henry in a private server, we were chopping wood, mining during the night, hunting and things that normally a Minecraft player would do. We built a farm with a lot of cows, then we went to a forest to chop some wood. We finished, we got back to our farm and we found that there was only one cow and the other ones were dead. The cow began to run and move erratically, like if she was hit, but obviously, she wasn't. Seconds later, the cow died. We went to sleep during the night, we were talking about what happened with all the cows, then, we heard the sound of the door being open. I told Henry to pick his sword and check the house, but he answered me with: "William, come here, in the forest" I entered in his room, and I saw Henry looking through his window. Hidden between the grass and the trees, there was a bluish-like player with pale white eyes, and he was looking at us. At this point, we were really scared about the situation. We got to the forest, and to our surprise, there wasn't anything, then, we sleep. We waked up in the morning, we got to chop wood again, then, my game's music just stopped suddenly. I was chopping the tree, then, I saw the mysterious player again. I screenshot to him. I told Henry, but he said that he didn't see it, so I sent the photo to him as proof. During that night, I was rebuilding the farm, then, Henry said from the chat: WILLIAM HE IS HERE PLEASE HELP I ran fastly to the house, then, I heard the hurting sound coming from Henry's room. A message showed up in the chatbox: "henry88 was killed by henry88" I was really confused. I entered Henry's room, then, I saw all his items in the floor. I didn't understand that "Henry was killed by Henry". Henry was still online, but he didn't respawn. After half an hour, I sent him a message, but I had no response. I got back in Minecraft. I explored all the house searching for that entity. After a long time of searching, I opened the door of my room, then, I was front-to-front with the "shadow". I instantly hit him with my Iron Sword, but instead of the "shadow" getting hurt, I got the double of damage. I was at three hearts or life, then, the entity vanished. I eat food to recover health. A message in the chatbox popped up: Why are you killing yourself? I AM YOU, haven't you think that before? I was shocked. I heard a footstep sound behind me. I didn't turn back, then, a new message popped up: When two becomes one, you'll be free. Do it, brother." I turned back suddenly, then, I hitted the entity three times and my health bar dropped fastly. I was at a medium heart. The shadow tried to hit me multiple times, but I disconnected and deleted the world fastly. I couldn't sleep that night thinking in the shadow, Henry, and every success that happened that day. In the morning, my parents took me to the hospital. We've talked with Henry's mother. She said that Henry had a seizure while playing with me. I was shocked. After three days, Henry was fine, but something bad happened: due to the severity of the seizure, Henry lose his memory. Now, every time that I ask Henry if he remembers about the Minecraft Shadow, he says quietly: "No, I don't. Could you please say me what's it?" Conclusion Actually, no one knows what does Umbra wants to do with the players. Apparently, he is your shadow; that explains why when you attack him you get damaged. Only Henry could know what really happened when Umbra kills you, or what is "The two becoming one". ----''Written by the user Budgie2712.'' Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural